Mi pequeña Dolly Schiller
by Dolly Schiller
Summary: Lolita, a sus 17 años, ha llegado al final de su corta y desdichada vida, y lo sabe. Al menos, llegará a conocer a su hija antes de partir. Oneshot. RE-UPLOAD


**Título: **Mi pequeña Dolly

**Disclaimer:** Por desgracia, no tengo la suerte de poder decir que tengo tanto talento como el gran Vladimir Nabokov, así que no, no me pertenece Lolita ni ninguno de sus maravillosos personajes. De hecho, me siento un poco hereje escribiendo a Lo, pero espero hacerle justicia.

Dolores Haze nunca había querido tener hijos.

Antes de que su madre aceptara al profesor Humbert como inquilino en las comodidades que la típica casa norteamericana que Lo había podido llamar suya tiempo atrás, solía fruncir el ceño y burlarse de cada palabra que ésta le dirigiese, su ya iniciada adolescencia reemplazando las infantiles muestras de cariño que solía regalarle con gritos y malos modos.

No veía por ninguna parte el lazo único que se suponía debía unirlas, le costaba recordar las pocas veces que, en su niñez, su madre tuvo tiempo para corresponder sus muestras de afecto, pero no podía olvidar sus muecas de fastidio cuando era la pequeña Lo la que acaparaba toda la atención. Tampoco encontraba el más mínimo interés en las anécdotas familiares con las que Charlotte deleitaba en ocasiones a los invitados en alguna fiesta de la que ella siempre era anfitriona, sin sentir nunca ni un ápice del apego que suponía debía sentir ante esos desconocidos que una vez llevaron el apellido Haze.

En definitiva, la idea de la familia no significaba nada para ella, pero, aún así, en las ocasiones en las que su progenitora le permitía pasar la noche en casa de alguna amiga (cosa que sucedía amenudo, producto tanto del deseo de Charlotte por librarse de su hija, como de la rebeldía de la propia Dolly), se sentía extrañamente conmovida ante las familias de sus amigos. Se mostraba especialmente encantadora ante las atenciones de sus madres, siendo con ellas mucho más obediente y complaciente de lo que lo era con la suya, dejándose a la vez mimar y cuidar por ellas con un leve deje de tímidez que tan impropio era de su persona.

Le costaba pensar en la vida que había llevado antes de Humbert Humbert, pero aún podía sentir ese dolor que le presionaba el pecho aquella noche en casa de los Evans mientras observaba cómo la hermana pequeña de Emma pedía la atención de su madre. Emma había puesto los ojos en blanco con exasperación y se había marchado a dormir, no sin antes remarcar lo infantil de la actitud de su hermana, pero Lo se había quedado donde estaba. Agazapada bajo las mantas en la cama supletoria de la habitación de la niña, había observado con lágrimas en los ojos el modo en el la Sra. Evans acariciaba la espalda de su hija menor, trazando tranquilos círculos mientras musitaba una nana, esperando con paciencia a que el sueño acudiese a la pequeña.

Cierto era que ese dolor, tan vivido y desgarrador entonces, parecía ahora una mofa, una insultante rabieta en comparación con el que sintió al conocer la noticia de la muerte de su propia madre, Charlotte.

Su primer contacto con la muerte vino a una edad demasiado temprana, dejándola en la peor de las situaciones, a la vez que desprovista de la unión primera y más básica del ser humano. Fue ese el momento en el que comprendió que estaba sola. Un hecho tan imperturbable y aterrador que, una vez pasado el desmoronamiento inicial, Lo no encontró otra solución que tratar de ignorarlo.

Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había mencionado a Charlotte después de aquella noche, pero las reflexiones nocturnas acompañadas de lágrimas interminables no tenían fin en su memoria. Y ahora sabía que nunca la tendrían, ya que ese era el día que Lolita moriría.

No había necesitado que nadie se lo dijese, la simple idea hablaba por sí misma. Una adolescente, apenas 17 años de edad, tendida con aspecto famélico en la cama de un hospital de mala muerte. Una adolescente con demasiada vida sobre sus hombros y demasiada poca dentro de su vientre.

Habían pasado sólo unos minutos, pero la ausencia de ese cálido peso en el estómago ya le dolía, esas silenciosas lágrimas que había derramado en tantas otras ocasiones deslizandose una vez más por su rostro. Su marido, su dulce, gentil y paciente marido, sostenía su mano con fuerza, sus ojos también acuosos, y probablemente asociando las lágrimas de ella con emoción.

No podía decir que le amase, no, áquello no era el amor que demasiado bien había conocido, pero no podía evitar estremecerse cada vez que encontraba su ingenua y protectora mirada. Para él no era más que Dolores, una pobre huerfánita que se había alejado a una edad temprana de su amoroso padre con el objetivo de convertirse en actriz y que, por casualidad, había acabado en sus brazos, en aquel pueblecito perdido de América. Él representaba todos áquellos anhelos que su corazón no se atrevía a expresar, el cariñoso marido que podía darle la estabilidad que creía haber añorado durante su infancia, y más aún durante su infinito viaje del lado de Humbert.

Y, aún así, no le amaba. Sabía que debía hacerlo, que cualquier chica se sentiría afortunada por tenerle, de hecho, _ella_ se sentía afortunada por tenerle, pero sus sentimientos la traicionaban constantemente, negándole el placer de un idilio que podría haber sido perfecto.

De todas maneras, poco importaba eso ya, y se contentó con saber que la sonrisa que le dedicaba era sincera, dándole toda esa enorme gratitud que sentía hacía él. Pero fue algo más que gratitud, algo más que sólo contentarse, lo que sintió cuando la enfermera hizo su aparación en la habitación.

Notó primero el cambio de expresión de Dick, sus finos labios abriendose en sorpresa para luego surcarse en una sonrisa afectada, sonrisa que no pudo más que imitar cuando reconoció el pequeño bulto envuelto entre mantas que la enfermera traía consigo.

"¿Es mía?", acertó a preguntar, sintiendose demasiado débil como para siquiera tratar de alzar la cabeza, buscando reconocer a la criatura que le acercaban.

"Toda tuya", respondió la mujer con una sonrisa, depositando por fin a aquel ser extraño y frágil que era la recién nacida entre sus brazos.

Por primera vez en su escasa vida, Lolita se sintió llena. No recordaba haber sentido una felicidad tan completa antes como la que esos ojitos curiosos mirándola le traía. Sus brazos, delgados y pálidos, contrastaban con la piel vivamente rosada de su hija y sus extremidades algo rollizas. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que se parecía a su madre.

Dejarla ahora le daba miedo, ese miedo atroz e imparable que tantas otras veces había tratado de negar, y le apenaba la idea de perderse el resto de su vida con ella, pero sabía que estaría bien. Ella no estaría allí para protegerla, no podría salvarla de las heridas que habían llevado a la propia Lolita a su caída definitiva, y sabía que nadie podría. Contaría con el amor incodicional de su padre y, gracias al último gesto de bondad que había recibido de Humbert, llevaría una vida cómoda mientras ese dinero y la estabilidad profesional de Dick durasen, pero su pequeña estaría sola. Como ella, como todos.

Se equivocaría, tendría que luchar sus propias batallas y tendría miedo; la ausencia de una madre en su vida le traería un dolor que Lo podía sólo imaginar, pero estaría bien. Lo sabía. El modo en que su puñito se cerraba con fuerza alrededor de su pulgar se lo decía, le decía que su sucesora sería más fuerte de lo que ella lo había sido. Así que Lolita dejó de esforzarse, dejó de preocuparse, cerró los ojos, centrandose en ese primer y último abrazo que ella y su hija compartían, y le susurró unas palabras que la niña no podría recordar.

"Sé fuerte, mi Dolly Schiller".


End file.
